The Light of the Storm
by starlightz1112
Summary: Aang and his friends meet a girl with lightbending abilities, and she will help Aang save the world...but add more challenges as well. TOTALLY REVISED! I'M BACK! Please r&r.
1. Here we go!

Yay! Okay, here is my second fanfic ever! Please r&r!

Disclaimer: I own Leiya and Jasmine. I don't own the rest of Avatar ( I wish I did though…)

_Summary:_ Aang and his friends meet a girl with lightbending abilities, which is good since Zuko has a new powerful ally! The Avatar will have to rely on his new friend to save the world from the storm of war.

Description of my characters:

Leiya Lye

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Gold

Age: 15

Likes: Learning about the history of bending, healing, helping people

Dislikes: War, Commander Zhao and Lord Ozai's views on war

Bending: light (born into the air cycle giving her the ability to bend lightning)

Jasmine Lye

Hair: Black

Eyes: dark gray

Age: 14

Likes: Power, being the best

Dislikes: Leiya winning and her losing

Bending: shadows

Okay, so now the story begins!

"Aang, do you even know where we're going?" Sokka asked.

"We should be headed toward Starr Isle."

"What's on Starr Isle? We're headed toward the north pole if you hadn't noticed!"

"Stop it, you two." Katara said.

Within a few moments Aang spotted what they had been looking for: Starr Isle. The three could easily see where it got its name. The island looked like a five-pointed star, and, what looked like irrigation pipes, lined the island. The plumbing glinted in the sun, reflecting what could have been mistaken for starlight. The pipes all radiated out from a large mountain at the center of the isle.

Appa soon descended upon its shores, and the crew disembarked. They headed toward the market to restock supplies. Once that chore was done, Aang decided to find something more interesting to do.

"Wow look pipes! Starr Isle has systems to spread water to farmlands. A river starts at the top of the mountain and people let it flow through the pipes. You can ride down them, I used to do that with my friends!" Aang explained.

"Yeah, let's go ride 100 year old plumbing." Sokka said.

"Alright, lets go! You comin' Katara?"

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Fine. Come on Sokka"

Sokka clearly saw many dangers in sliding down a mountain on very old irrigation systems. But it was two against one. Hopefully there would be no cabbages to crash into…

Leiya moved around the top of the mountain. Finally, the pipes were 100 percent fixed. It had taken months of working sparks in and out of the metal to keep it solid and secure. The local townspeople had cleaned the hundred year old pipes, and now they looked like new.

'They're sturdy enough to slide on, now.' She thought to herself. Her blonde hair waved back in the breeze. Her hair was kept back in a half-ponytail, which the wind loved to pull at. Her bending skills tended to give nature and elements a personality.

Leiya's eyes surveyed the mountain to find a group of strange people running up the mountain One looked to be a air bender, and the other a waterbender.

"Hi! Do you know where to ride these pipes? Or how?" Aang asked.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit, overenthusiastic." Katara explained.

Leiya gave the group a cheery smile and a polite bow. "Sure, I can teach you how to ride the pipes. I used to do it when I was little. I haven't done it since. Anyways, my name is Leiya."

"I'm Aang, this is Sokka and Katara."

"Nice to meet you." Katara said.

"Yeah, well are these pipes even safe?" Sokka asked. He was unsure of the girl and the pipes.

"They're fine, don't worry!" Leiya said with a smile. She liked these new strangers; especially the boy who she suspected was an airbender. Her nature was ussualy trusting, as she could, most of the time, see a person's emotions based on the look behind their eyes. It was a very helpful trick she learned while working as a healer.

"Here I'll show you how to ride them. You stand on them sideways and put your left foot forward. Now hold your hands out to keep your balance. The metal is really slippery- it's just been cleaned- so then you just lean towards the edge and go. Lean into turns, too." Leiya's thoughts were a little scattered. She was never really good at explaining things to other people, unless she truly concentrated.

"Anything else?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, um, it's good to jump when you reach the binding between two pipes. You can trip over the bit of metal that connects them. Oh, and to get off just jump into one of the sand or dirt piles on the edge of the path. They're down towards the shore, though."

"Okay!" Aang said.

"Oh! And one last thing, I nearly forgot. If any of you are benders, it isn't safe to do too much bending. It took a lot of light to fix these pipes, and they may still hold some power."

Aang and Katara quickly exchanged glances. "You wouldn't happen to be benders would you?" Leiya said, and looked slyly at the two. She knew they were benders, but she wanted to make sure.

"Well, I'm the Avatar!" Aang said with a smile. He pulled a marble out from his shirt and moved it around using air. Leiya smiled at this.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, too." She said. She held up her hands and summoned sparks to collect on them. Sparks wove their way in and out of her fingertips. The others stared at the small lights.

Leiya laughed a bit at her own showing off. She never used to do that when she was smaller, but she just couldn't help showing off her abilities to the one and only avatar.

"As if things weren't weird enough…" Sokka muttered.

"So what kind of bender are you, Leiya? I'm a waterbender." Katara said.

"I'm a, I mean, the lightbender. There's only one per generation, just like there is only one avatar."

"That's great!" Aang said. "Could you teach Katara and I any new bending forms? I know you're not a waterbender, but light is sort of similar to all the elements."

"Sure, I guess. I traveled all over the world for a year. I know a FEW tricks to waterbending."

"Aang and I would be most appreciative if you would teach us. You could travel with us while we go to the North Pole. It's really dangerous, though."

Leiya smiled. "Sure, I'll come. And I heard about firebenders chasing the Avatar. A little danger isn't bad."

Sokka huffed at her comment, and Katara threw him a glare.

"Great! You can come with us tomorrow! But now, lets ride down the mountain!"

Leiya thought for a minute. She had said sure to traveling and helping the Avatar, but now she had second thoughts. The fire nation was her old home, but she had left. To join the Avatar meant to give up her past, forever. The Firenation betrayed her, so she would betray them. For good.

"Alright! Let's go!" She said.

Soon the group was streaming through the air, sparks flying on sharp turns as they glided down the mountain. Aang and Katara were on the same pipe, parallel to Leiya's and Sokka's. They twisted and turned the evening air coursing over their bodies.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the pipes tilt upward up ahead! You'll land on a sand dune on the beach!" Leiya cried

"WHAT?" The rest of the group shouted.

Before they could say anything else they were whipped off the water pipes and flew directly into a huge sand dune. Katara landed on Aang, and rolled off, blushing. Sokka landed on his face and Leiya landed on her feet. Her balance amazed herself sometimes.

The pipe just ended. It was a mystery, even to Leiya, about the pipe's path. After all, they had been made 100 years ago.

"That was AWESOME!" Aang said.

"It's getting late. I can take you to my house where you all can sleep tonight. It's a little uphill though."

"That's okay, Appa can take us!" Aang said.

Once Leiya had acquainted herself with the bison and with Momo, the group headed north to the top point of the island where Leiya lived.

Leiya showed them to a lighthouse that sat beside a field. There was a large cliff ahead of them, but the lighthouse sat a safe distance away. A small bird swooped down.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked

"Oh that's Sakura, or Saku for short. She can deliver messages. Oh, and she can fly really, really fast!" Leiya gave a small smile when she told them about Sakura's speed.

Sokka just glared at the bird. He still didn't trust the girl.

"What kind of bird is it?" Katara asked.

"She's a carrier bird. However, she is a special breed. Every time a new lightbender is born, she is reborn."

"Wow." Aang commented.

Momo flew over from Appa who had lumbered over. Sakura and Momo promptly started playing.

"Now Momo has a new friend."

"That is so cute!" Katara said.

"Real cute." Sokka said sarcastically.

Leiya just rolled her eyes. She showed her new friends where to sleep. "See you in the morning, everybody!"

"G'night!" They replied.

The next morning Leiya woke up early and packed her bag. Money, and two shadow flowers. Shadow flowers held huge amounts of- well – stuff, in a palm-sized, dark colored flower. They were made out of a hard light metal. She had notes and books in one flower, and healing items and herbs in the other. She also included a change of cloths, her sky blue sleeping bag, and other necessities.

She walked out to where her new friends were staying.

"Ready to go Leiya?" Aang asked.

"Yup!" Leiya said with a smile.

Soon Leiya and her new friends were soaring on the ocean inside the fog. Aang, Katara and reluctantly, Sokka, updated Leiya on their current predicament.

Unknown to the travelers, a ship spotted Appa.

"Uncle, there is the Avatar!" Zuko yelled to Iroh.

"Yet again." Iroh sighed.

"Set the course, and follow that flying bison!" Zuko yelled up to the captain.

While listening to the others, Leiya thought she saw something that looked like a large metal ship out of the corner of her eye. She could feel something was not right, but she disregarded it. She had no power over metal, only a few sparks. She had no way to tell for sure if her sight was playing tricks on her.

'I've been working too hard…' She thought.

A/N Okay, I rewrote this to be a little clearer. I'll rewrite my other early chapters eventually. Please review! .


	2. Allies ‘n Enemies

Yay! Thank you sooooo much to those that reviewed! It means a lot to me, and because of that I will continue my story! (I was thinking of stopping…) .

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I forgot this in the last chapter! tear tear Anyway, Avatar the Last Airbender is property of Nickelodeon. Jasmine and Leiya are mine, though. 

Chapter 2: Allies 'n Enemies

Leiya looked over the side of Appa once more.

"What are you looking at Leiya?" Aang asked.

"Nothing…actually, I think that there is something down there…"

"What do you think it is?" Aang asked.

"It's probably Zuko, if we fly high, we should be alright." Katara said.

"Right." Aang replied.

Zuko peered through his telescope. He smiled. He watched as the avatar's flying bison soared upwards into the foggy sky.

"Lieutenant! Ready the catapult!" Zuko yelled.

His crew on deck had heard his order and some had seen the fluffy monster ascend into the early morning sky.

Leiya peered over the side of the saddle. She really did not want any encounters with the Fire nation. Especially Price Zuko. Leiya's thoughts were cut short, however, when a flaming ball of sulfur narrowly missed Appa's flank.

Sokka waved his hand over his nose.

"Reload, and launch on my mark!" Zuko cried out to his crew.

Leiya's eyes looked down. 'Oh no…' she thought. The next blast skimmed across Appa's fur, leaving scorch marks in their wake.

Appa groaned. The fire had burned through to his skin. "We have to land somewhere!" Aang cried. Appa descended through the fog. They were now just a moving target for Zuko.

"Ready, and LAUNCH!" Zuko yelled. The fire blast was about to hit. Leiya quickly gathered sparks at her palms. She whipped her lightning forward. Her lightning hit her mark.

Fire sprayed outwards as Leiya shielded her body.

"We need to land somewhere! Appa is hurt!" Katara yelled out to Aang.

"Alright! Hang on boy." Aang said. "The next island should be Half Shadow Island."

"Here, can I take the Appa's reigns? I've ridden other animals before. Plus, I have an idea to lose the Firenation- " Leiya paused and corrected herself, "I mean Zuko. To lose Zuko."

"They're the same thing." Sokka muttered. Leiya sighed. She didn't feel like getting into describing the idea of honor to a Water nation warrior.

Aang made way for Leiya to take the driver's seat.

"You really think that you can outsmart firebenders?" Sokka asked. He was skeptical.

"I don't _think_ I can outsmart them. I _know _can outsmart them." Leiya grinned and the group saw a glint of mischief in her golden eyes.

Soon a small, dark island came into view. "Come on Appa, ready to go?" Leiya said softly. She guided Appa downward so he neared the ocean. They were in plain view of the firenation ship.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sokka yelled.

Sokka was not the only one wondering that.

"What are they doing Uncle!" Zuko asked, frustrated.

Iroh rubbed his chin. He had seen a strategy like this. He just couldn't place it.

"It looks like they're going to land." Zuko commented. "Zuko…' his Uncle started.

"Reload!" Zuko yelled to the catapult crew.

"Um, Leiya, what are you doing?" Aang asked, unsure of her new friend.

"Just watch." She replied. Leiya tended to be patient. But when her patience dwindled her fiery temper was evident.

"She'll get us all captured." Sokka mumbled.

"For once, I agree. What _are _you doing Leiya?" Katara asked. For all she knew Leiya could be a Firenation spy. Her eyes were similar to many firebenders'.

Leiya edged Appa on fast, towards the approaching island. She guided Appa up and over the island. Once high above the clouds, the group was warmed by the morning sun.

"Aang, can you take us to the small island north of here? I think it's called Crescent Island. We can stop there for a while. The Firebenders should check Half-shadow Island for us."

"Wow, Leiya. That was great" Katara chimed.

"Yeah!" Aang agreed.

"Yeah great…_very_ crazy, but great." Sokka said. He had finally gained trust for the girl.

A new realization dawned on Katara. "Except the Island could be in serious danger! The firebenders are ruthless!" Katara said.

"Don't worry, my sister Jasmine lives there. If they try to destroy the island, then she'll- _take care_ of them. She's a bender and has control over shadows."

"How can a shadow hurt someone?" Sokka asked, very skeptical.

"Trust me. Shadows are not very pleasant to get hit with. I'm her sister. I should know."

**On Half-shadow Island:**

The metal firebender ship perched on the side of Half Shadow Island. Zuko stepped off, tailed by his Uncle and some guards. He walked to the center of the village.

"Anyone seen the Avatar?" he yelled, fire appearing in his fists.

Pandemonium broke loose. The people on this island were mostly cowards. Most were afraid of fire, and those that bended it. In addition, the people had stayed out of the war so far, and now people were faced with a firebender.

Two dark eyes watched the crowds run into buildings. Firebenders waited for the people to flock away. It would do no good to interfere. Chaos was like fire. Once ignited, it is not wise to spark more flames.

"What is your business here, hmmm?" Jas said. Her voice was like oil above the din off the crowd. Soon, however the street was clear.

"I am looking for the Avatar…"

"That I've gathered." Jas interrupted. She wasn't stronger than him. She just hoped to intimidate him. She could make her eyes as cold as ice, and absolutely no one would no she was bluffing.

"I can help you find the Avatar, though. I am a bender myself. Trust me, the Avatar will not be able to stand up to me."

"The Avatar is not easy to beat. If he were, he would've been caught by now." Zuko yelled.

"I can bend shadows. That is a weakness of the Avatar."

"Shadows? You can't bend shadows! And why would _you_ want to help the Firenation? Most people here are terrified of Firebenders."

"I'm different." She said simply. Zuko didn't like the girl's attitude. Zuko decided not to take the bender's offer.

"To let you know, I don't need help!"

"Zuko, this is a good opportunity. Powerful allies can make powerful enemies." Iroh calmly stated.

"Now is no time for your proverbs!" Zuko snapped. It reminded him too much of the pirate's betrayal a week before.

Jasmine raised one eyebrow at the argument. She then threw a small disk of what looked like dark fire at the Prince's feet. The shadows cut the air like a Frisbee. When it made contact with the ground it slinked like oil until it faded into the nearest shadow- Zuko's.

"I would _love _to help you capture the Avatar." Her voice lacked much expression. She seemed to be simply stating a fact.

"You get the Avatar, and I get to prove to the world what I can do."

Iroh looked into the eyes of the young girl. He sighed. Anger burned within her dark brown-gray eyes.

"Fine!" Zuko hissed. While they talked the avatar was getting away. "Come, and take some things with you. We have to leave- NOW!"

Zuko felt uneasy around the girl, but he would see if her skills matched her ego. If not, then she would no longer travel with him.

After a thorough (and unsuccessful search) for the avatar on the island, Zuko showed Jasmine the ship. Zuko had given her a spare room, and explained where he had last seen the Avatar.

"There is an Island just North of here. I bet they really went there. Flying so fast must be tiring." Jas said.

"Fine. But it's your fault we lost him!"

"No, if I hadn't been here, you would still be searching the island."

"Just stay in your room until you are needed." He turned his back to her, but before he could slam the door, it slammed by itself. It was almost as if the shadows of the ship had moved it shut.

Zuko found her truly irritating. Disrespectful, arrogant, conceded. She just wanted to catch the Avatar for what seemed like some stupid reason.

'Leiya is probably with the Avatar. I will prove who is better.' She then took out a book. She would not socialize with these firebenders. 'Powerful enemies make powerful allies.' She thought to herself and smiled.

Meanwhile, Aang, Sokka, Katara and Leiya walked into the seaside market place. Leiya was grateful for such wonderful friends. They were her new family. Jasmine was too upset after mom died to be rational. Her sight was blinded by envy…and it was dangerous. She never could have imagined how dangerous.

There is chapter two! Please review more! Please? Flames welcome, (not too hot please). Thanks a lot! .


	3. Severe Sibling Rivalry

Yay! Chapter three! Thank you to all those that have reviewed! Please review more, flames, constructive criticism, it's all good. Anyway, here is chapter three.

Disclaimer: I own Jasmine and Leiya. The rest all belong to Nickelodeon .

Severe Sibling Rivalry 

Appa flew down in a field by the port of Half Shadow Island. Leiya sighed and jumped off Appa, Sakura perched on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go check out the market here. I rarely go to this island. It's well, shady. Watch yourselves."

"I'll come too. I want to see if any of the shops have anything on waterbending." Katara said.

Leiya smiled. From what Sokka had said, Katara was trying very hard to learn waterbending. Leiya was lucky she knew a lot about lightbending. Her father was a firebender, and her aunt an instructor of martial arts. She was able to learn basic moves from them.

"Well, I'll come too and look at their boomerang collections." Sokka said.

"I'll go and look for waterbending stuff with Katara." Aang said.

Leiya saw right through Aang's words. He would probably go with Katara, waterbending or not. Once they got to the market place, they agreed to meet up in the center square in about one hour. Leiya strolled down the streets, peeking at scrolls and books, and eyeing majestic curiosities. After about one half hour, she heard a commotion coming from the center square. She trotted quickly through the streets to find the firenation ship.

'Oh no…' she thought. She took refuge in an ally adjacent to a large fountain in the center square. Aang, Sokka and Kartara saw the ship and the people who disembarked. Apparently they had just met up. They tried to dash into an ally parallel to Leiya's hiding spot. However, the shadows of each ally seemed to form walls of darkness that they could not run into. Sokka tried to throw his boomerang into the ally but it simply bounced off the solid wall. Leiya, knowing full well how to break the walls, decided to lay low. She knew Jasmine would not react well to seeing her sister with the Avatar.

"Well, well, well. Looky here." Jasmine said coldly. "Looks like I've done the job that a firebender couldn't accomplish."

Zuko growled a bit under his breath, sensing the jab at his power. He was nearing the end of his rope with this girl.

Jasmine stood with her left foot forward, in a traditional bending stance. She threw a series of shadow disks at the Avatar and his friends. Instead of cutting or burning, they meld around their wrists. With a wave of her hand the group's wrists seemed to be conjoined with the shadows on the side of the dry fountain. The fountain had stautes all eroded away, anfd no water fell from the dry marble stone.

Aang tried to airbend out, but the shadows would not wield. Sokka thrashed against his bonds, but they did not break. Katara remained still, but shot a death glare at Jasmine. Zuko was amazed how easy it had been, but of course, showed no emotion.

Jasmine giggled at the warriors' responses.

"Silly Avatar, there is no way you can escape. There is only one shadowbender in the world, and that's me. So, goodbye Avatar."

She examined her work, but the sound of shattering glass caught her attention. Leiya had kicked the wall with a combination of sparks. She was secretly hoping that her sister would come to her senses and stop attacking the Avatar. She knew she housed false hopes.

Leiya ran and stood in front of her friends, sparks running up and down her body. Her hands were covered in sparks that jumped from fingertip to fingertip.

"Stop it, Jasmine! You let them go. They weren't doing anything to you!" Here yes shot to who Jasmine was with.

"No, no…why did your join the firenation, Jas? What could have possibly given you that idea?"

"Because I'm a shadow bender and I'm sick of living in _your _shadow! Plus, I decided to join the wining team." Jasmine collected shadows in her palms. They flowed like oil, revolving around her hands.

"Jas don't…" Leiya said. She knew this would not end well.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jas yelled. With that there fight erupted.

It was now that Zuko stepped in. He cared less about the fight. He only cared whether or not he captured the Avatar.

"Do not get distracted. Let's go." He had decided to be a touch more respectful.

Jas was not eager for a face off. Her powers' strength was limited. She had almost reached her limits, especially from her victims' struggling.

Leiya seized the opportunity and whipped sparks out at her friends' bonds. She then set off a mighty flare, illuminating the area. Jasmine temporarily lost any control she had on the shadows.

She would have nearly nothing to bend. She would have to create her own shadows, and she had spent most of her strength.

"Go to Appa!" Leiya yelled. She neared her sister, preparing for an attack.

"No way! We're staying here with our friend!" Katara said. Aang and Sokka both agreed. Leiya knew they were making a huge mistake, but this was no time to argue.

Leiya quickly whipped out lightning. Much like a constant water whip, her whip consisted of lightning. Jas was just able to dodge the whip. Again Zuko tried to intervene, but Aang had already attacked him, in defense of his pre-occupied friend.

Leiya didn't want to hurt the last of her family. 'Aang, Sokka and Katara are my family now.' She thought, and pressed on.

Aang, Sokka and Katara were outnumbered. It was a miracle that they were still fighting. Katara sensed water in the clogged pipes. She pushed and pulled the water to break free and fill the fountain. She now had more possibilities.

Leiya, inhaling, moved her hands above her head, and focused her energy on her hands. Sizzling noises pierced the air of battles Leiya exhaled and lashed out a bolt of lightning that hit Jas squarely in the chest. It wasn't a high voltage. She was just out for a few seconds. Leiya breathed deeply, felling static electricity in the air.

"Aang, let's go!" Leiya sprinted with her friends toward Appa, who arrived at the perfect time.

"NO!" Zuko cried. This was that stupid lightbender's fault. Aang and Katara exchanged glances, and guided the water from the fountain on to the firebenders below.

Thick steam rose from the doused firebenders.

"Who was that?" Leiya inquired.

"Who was what?" Sokka asked.

"The firebender with the scar?"

Katara and the others exchanged glances. Katara sighed.

"That's Prince Zuko, prince of the Firenation."

"Oh." Leiya said. She felt horrible. 'He only wants to go home…' she thought. She then shook her head. She couldn't think of things like that.

"So Aang, where are we headed next?" Sokka asked.

"I dunno. We'll figure it out eventually." Aang replied.

"I'm worried about Jasmine." Leiya said after a while.

"Me too." Sokka said.

Leiya simply rolled her eyes. The firenation was on their trail. The Firenation killed innocent people; they perpetuated a war of the world.

Now her sister fought alongside them, just to prove herself. The problem was she had nothing to prove. In addition, Jasmine wanted power. Leiya deep down knew that Jasmine and herself could never coexist.

Now Leiya knew her place. And it was no longer within the confines of the Firenation's ever expanding boarders.

"Hey, guys, why didn't you go back to Appa?"

"You're part of our family now." Aang said.

"Yeah, Leiya, you're our friend. We won't leave you to fight firebenders alone." Katara added.

"I got to agree with them." Sokka said.

"Thanks, guys." Leiya said with a smile. But she knew inside that the trouble had just begun. Storm clouds were gathering at the horizon.

Thanks for reading! This one kind of sucked…anyway, please review! .


	4. Off to the next horizon

Okay! Next chapter! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Everyone was so encouraging! Alright, I just want to clear up a quick typo I made. Jasmine lived on Half Shadow Island. The fight occurred on a different island. So oops! Okay, well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I do own Leiya and Jasmine! .

Leiya stared into the orange flames that lapped the night air. Appa had landed for the night, and they had set up camp. Sokka had _insisted_ on starting the fire. Katara and Leiya exchanged glances, and Leiya waved a hand and helped him out. He didn't even realize.

Leiya's thoughts drifted to the idea of her sister turning against her. She had been upset by her mother's death. She had been upset of being separated from Leiya when her mother died. She was sick of Leiya getting more awards and attention.

Leiya also had more political power than Jasmine.

"Hey Leiya, why so upset?" Aang asked.

"Oh just thinking."

"About what?"

Katara gave him a 'stop it' glance, which he either ignored or was oblivious to.

"Do you know why Zuko follows you so much? I mean, what is his reason for stalking you half way around the world?"

"He said something to me about getting his honor back once. That time he and the pirates captured me." Katara replied.

"Oh." Though Leiya had been raised in a Crosswinds hospital, she had still belonged to the Firenation. She understood Zuko's predicament.

Leiya was lost in thought once more. She soon snapped out of it, and looked at the others with remorse in her eyes.

"Zuko probably did something wrong in the Firenation." Leiya started quietly. _'Yeah, like standing up for the lives of his people is wrong!' _Leiya thought. She sighed, and began to speak again.

"If Zuko captures you, then he will have honor again, and then will definitely be the heir to thrown."

"Why capture me?" Aang asked.

"It was in the royal family to capture the avatar. At least Lord Ozai's family."

"That's firebenders for ya." Sokka said. "They're nothing but war machines! If you ask me, none of them have honor! They are _all _the same- cruel, evil, cold-blooded, killers!" Sokka didn't really believe his words, but he just needed to vent.

Leiya burned with anger. The Firenation may be cruel, but it was her roots, her family- no. Her _old _family. "Not all firebenders are like that." Leiya said, though frustration hid behind her words.

"There was a legend of a Queen far before Roku, before the war. Even before Zuko's family took the thrown. She led the country with a calm fire. It is said that her firebending was as quick as lightning, kind like water, but fierce like true fire. She prevented war. It was said that she held the world together with her power while the avatar fixed it for good. She was said to be the light in the fire. The world was a storm, and she was the light in it."

Sokka grunted. "She probably exaggerated." He mumbled.

Katara sighed and gave him a glare.

Leiya laughed a bit a Sokka's ignorance. Chances were it would take him a long time to understand.

"However, she died with a heir named from a different family. That is where Zuko's lineage takes up. Though there was a descendent from the Queen. There family is said to still exist. They must approve the new heir to the Firenation."

"Do you know who the descendents are?" Katara asked.

"No." Leiya said, with a wistful smile. "Lets get some sleep guys, it's been a hectic day." Leiya said with a smile.

"Yeah, goodnight everybody." Katara said.

"Night." Aang and Sokka said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Leiya said. But instead of drifting into sleep she drifted back into thought.

Meanwhile, on Zuko's Ship 

Jasmine was meditating with a ball of shadows in her hands. Zuko walked in, his face shadowed in anger.

"You lost, you know that." Zuko said, icy and calm.

"I know."

"You lost to your sister."

"I will prove I'm better."

"But _are _you? I saw you falter- "

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Jasmine screeched. "I was there! I don't need help! I can help myself!" Zuko stared at her, shocked at her sudden outburst.

Zuko just stared know what a mistake he had made allowing this girl on the ship. 'I truly hope this is just hormones' Zuko thought. He could burn her to a crisp, but she could easily capture the Avatar.

Jasmine returned to her meditation. The nerve of that spoiled prince! However, some voice at the depths of her being knew that she did need help in order to master her power.

The sun had risen, and no one was awake yet. Sakura soared down and dropped a letter in her lap, a letter from an old friend of a Crosswind hospital. Crosswind hospitals helped all people, and were located in neutral water. She said that Leiya and her friends could take several days of rest there in return for help around the hospital.

Leiya told her friends of her plan to meet at the hospital up north. It was near the action of war, but still out of the way. Waterbending had to do with healing, so it would be good for Aang and Katara. Plus, there were warrior-training areas nearby for Sokka. The others agreed to fly nearly straight there, as it would take about three days. Katara and Aang could definitely practice Waterbending from the scroll there, too.

Soon the group was upon Appa. Leiya's golden eyes glowed with the amber morning sunlight. She was slightly worried though. Aurora, her friend from the hospital, might be in trouble. She would not send a message asking her to return to the hospital for no reason.

Leiya knew how to find cures and care for the sick. She was considered to be one of the best ever known. But that was her past. That chapter of her life was over. But…

Lately Leiya had dreamed of a new sickness. That would be dangerous. It would be up to her to stop it.

Well, now she and the Avatar were on to the next adventure, and hopefully a long way away from Zuko and his crazy dream of capturing the Avatar. Leiya's hopes were well founded, but hopes were never reality.

A/N Okay! This was more of a transition chapter. I am SO SORRY I didn't update before, I've been kind of busy with school…but now I'm less overloaded, so I'll update way more, and more often.


	5. Xia is Coming for them dun dun dun

A/N: I'M BACK! And I'm SO SORRY I took so long. But the story is totally revamped and redone! Thanks to all those who liked the old one, but I am gonna change it cause I thought of some new ideas. Hope you likey!

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar. If I did, Leiya would be there- and Zuko would not be allowed to wear shirts! .

Real quick: notes to all my reviewers. Sorry If I left you out. Oh, and sorry I didn't do this before. anime sweat drop

Sadira: Thanks for reviewing so much! I'll try to add in more Katara! Sorry for the lack of updates.

**Hikochan: I will keep updating now! **

**Chips Dip- Thanks for ALL the reviews! You rock my sox! Sorry I'm late, but I'm addin' a lot.**

**JadeRaven93: More Zuko to come. Thanks for the Mary Sue quiz link!**

**Katara 129: Thanks! All reviews really brighten my day!**

**Blueroses .s: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Neji Wife: Sorry my updates took so long. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Neko guy fan: I'm wrighten more!**

**Dark Devotions: Thanks for all your reviews. And more thanks to all your encouragement! I really really appreciate it! **

Whew! There we go. Sorry about spelling…never my strong point. Also, you may have noticed that I deleted a lot of chapters. It's so I can add in new stuff before the gang get to the hospital. So…none of that's happened yet. I will add in those chapters later. And now here we go!

A day had passed since the letter from Aurora. The group was heading quickly toward the Earthnation hospital. Everyone was on edge due to the lack of time until the comet came.

Sokka sighed. "What!" Leiya asked. Katara also gave her brother a glare. "What? I just sighed!" Sokka complained.

Those sparks started a fiery argument. Now Aang sighed, knowing the task of sorting out the moody teens.

Aang looked briefly to the West. He heard noise coming from what looked like a small village on the Earth Nation border.

"Guys!" Aang yelled, breaking up the ensuing argument. Katara and Sokka were screaming, while Leiya had put up her hood and curled up, her eyes looking positively deadly.

The group turned their attention to Aang. "I'm going to head to the village. We can set up camp there. Plus I have this feeling that something is wrong…"

"Well, I get feelings, too-" Sokka started.

"Are they like your _instincts_ Sokka?" Katara asked. Leiya was giggling, as she had heard this story before.

"Katara I-" Sokka started.

"You know what, we're going to the village!" Leiya snapped, exasperated.

"Leiya!" Sokka began, yet again. This time, however, Appa sharply turned knocking Sokka out of his seat.

"Even Appa thinks you should be quiet!" Katara mocked. Leiya giggled.

Down on the ship, Zuko watched the bison swerve from a distance.

"Helmsman!" Zuko yelled. "Follow that- bison!"

"Are you sure it's not a buffalo, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, chuckling.

"It does not matter what it is, Uncle! Only that I capture the Avatar!"

"Looks like they're going to that island…"

"Then we shall set a course to 'that island'…Helmsman! Steer us towards the island!"

"Prince Zuko, there is something else you need to know…Jasmine is gone. She left a note. We believe that she disembarked at the last port."

Zuko snatched the letter from his Uncle.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm off for some training with old friends. _You _said I needed it. I'll catch up on my own means._

_By the by, I've been meaning to tell you. Just in case. The Angel of the Firenation is no angel. Beware, for she no longer remains on the right side._

_From,_

Jasmine

Zuko caught the note on fire, before muttering under his breath. The words "inconsiderate", "disrespectful, and "stupid" could be easily deciphered from the sea breeze.

Zuko held the telescope up to his good eye. The fluffy flying buffalo/bison was landing on the island. The sun was beginning to set. They would probably stay for the night. Zuko smiled.

"Uncle! Ready the rhinos!" Zuko said, before stalking off to prepare himself.

Iroh looked to two gaurds on deck. "Could you ready the rhinos for me? Thanks."

The group walked into a small village, Appa had stopped at the outskirts of town, unwilling to lumber through the town's narrow streets.

"It's him!" Someone whispered. "I've heard of his dealings with Haibai!"

"You mean the black and white spirit?"

"Yes. Maybe he can help us with-"

"Shhh, don't say it aloud."

The group heard the conversation, and walked over to where the group hid within a large building. It looked to be the town hall, made of wood and bamboo.

Aang moved to knock on the door, but it opened before he had the chance.

"Are you the Avatar?" the man whispered. He wore Earthnation green and brown.

"Yep, Aang's the one and only Avatar!" Katara interjected.

Leiya rolled her eyes. Someday Katara would say that to someone who would tell the Firenation.

"Please come in, Avatar. And be quick. You can see that the sun is starting to set. IT does not come at nightfall, but when the sky turns red, when the sunsets."

"It? What's it? We heard you talking about that 'Haibai' thing. Aang defeated it. It was only a panda…thing." Sokka said.

"Oh, no it is not a spirit. It is called Xia, the dragon of the light. It is suppost to watch over the decendents of 'The Queen'. But since she is believed to be dead…"

Leiya perked up. The light within her eyes turned from its normal fluff to focus, pep to precision, and sadness to strength.

Ever since Leiya had spoken to them about people showing emotion in their eyes, she had watched Leiya's. She saw the transition in fights, and in concentration, or when something was wrong. It was the girl's mask- façade. It meant that trouble was coming, and she was ready. Katara was trying to learn this emotional trick, to add to her fighting skills, but to no avail.

Perhaps Aang noticed a change, too, since he backed up an inconspicuous step.

"This dragon is a dragon of gold. It lives in the Firenation, but we believe that it is upset over deaths on both sides of the war. It has been searching for many people, destroying towns out of its anguish."

"That's awful." Katara murmured.

"How do you know why it's upset?" Aang asked.

"Follow me, I will show you."

A small shrine lay at the other side of the town. Writing was clearly burned in the dust in front of the shrine.

Leiya knelt down, feeling the burnt sand. "Fire code." She whispered.

The man nodded. "We are lucky. A passing linguist read it to us. He did not no what the list was.' He looked at Leiya hopefully.

She gulped and read the list.

_Garurdian of the Elements_

_Princess of Fire_

_Lord of Fire_

_Prince of Fire_

_Angel of the Firenation_

_Leader of the Shadows_

_Lord of Earth_

Below that, clearly written was another line. Her eybrowns wrinkled upon reading it.

"That was written last night. We do not know what it says."

"_Find answers at mountain. Only need the Angel. Any others too. Fire and water will converge, and stop time."_

"Apparently this dragon was not good at complete sentences." Leiya said.

"Only you." Sokka said.

"I don't get it." Aang said. "Do you?"

Both the Village leader and Leiya shook their heads. Leiya looked nervous though.

"I'm going in the shrine, I'm curious as to what lies within." Leiya said. Without listening, she walked forward, thinking _'Why does this dragon want to see me?'_

"Be back in a hour, for Xia will appear from the North Gates. The temple is the West. Understand?"

"Yep." Leiya replied.

"Come along Avatar, we will get you situated and prepared to face Xia."

The other three left with the leader. Aang looked back, but Leiya had already ascended the steps leading to the shrine at the top of the hill.

Meanwhile, Zuko too prepared for battle. Except his mission was to capture the Avatar.

The ship moved towards the dock, moving to dock. Meanwhile, two golden eyes were watching. _'Three.'_ Xia thought.

The first red beams of light cascaded the otherwise cerulean sky. Two golden orbs came to light.

From the shrine, Leiya saw both the light and the ship.

'_Oh no…' _Leiya thought. It would take until dark for her to get back, as she had lost herself in the winding corridors of the shrine. It was much larger than had seemed.

Without hesitation Leiya ran towards the town. At that same moment, Xia took flight.

A/N: Whoot! Leiya'll get to the hospital soon. Can you tell that I wrote this after seeing the Haibai (sp?) episode (XD). Anyone know the right spelling?

Please read and review! (And again, I'm SO SORRY that I'm so late!)


	6. A hopeful, bad dream

A/N: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I don't know if I'm going to make this an AxK fic yet…hmmm. Good idea though…

Oh, and I will be adding the rest of the old chapters as fast as lets me! The old version is back! Hoo-ha! So, yeah, you don't need to r&r those if you have. So after this chapter, everything will go back to normal .

-----

Leiya grabbed her bag of various healing items and other such things. She sprinted, her feet slipping on the clean-waxed floors. Her feet barely made a sound, as her run was more like a glide, grace so cemented in her steps.

"Leiya's not back yet." Katara said, worried.

"She's probably in one of her read-until-her-eyes-fall-out moods." Sokka said, being his usual cynical self.

Katara glared at him. "I'm sure that Leiya can take care of herself and is coming back at this very moment." Sokka said.

"I'm going to go look outside for signs of Xia or Leiya." Aang said.

"Be careful Aang." Katara said, hugging her friend. Aang tried to hide his blush.

"Yeah, you're the world's only hope." Sokka said.

Aang unleashed his glider and flew into the town, which now looked completely vacant. Doors and windows were closed as the sun reflected a beautiful red gleam against the sparse clouds in the sky.

-----

Zuko, on his rhino, headed towards the town. The vacant town struck him as strange. His Uncle rode up next to him.

"Prince Zuko, something is clearly wrong here. Perhaps we should turn back?"

"I'm sure that everything is alright, Uncle."

-----

Aang was standing with Katara inside the town building. Aang had stiffened suddenly. Katara reached out to her friend. "What's wrong Aang?"

Suddenly, Aang snapped out of his trance. "Xia is back!" he said, before running outside. Both Katara and Sokka tried to follow, but the town leader closed the door right after Aang left. "Too dangerous." He said.

-----

Aang ran out not to find Xia, but Zuko.

"Zuko! Now is not the time!" Aang said, his eyes darting out to the horizon.

"Nice try Avatar." Zuko said dismounting. Just at that moment, Xia flew over to the group. It opened its mouth, unleashing a fiery blast.

Zuko dismounted. The dragon's eyes flowed gold, and set its sights on Aang, and then shifted to Zuko. It flew towards Zuko, launching its attack. Zuko's men attacked the monster in response, but a lash of the creature's long- and powerful- tail soon knocked them down.

Iroh knew not to battle a creature so powerful and deadly as a dragon. He simply backed away to the men who were unable to fight.

"Zuko, be wary." He warned his nephew.

"What's bothering you?" Aang yelled. He tried to get close enough to touch the beast's forehead. However, the monster knocked him away with a blast of fire.

"How could the guardian of light do this?" Aang asked, to no one unparticular.

"From the light comes darkness." Iroh replied.

"Uncle, this is no time for your proverbs!" Zuko called out. He launched his own attack. He wasn't about to ask the dragon 'What's wrong?'

Aang was near the dragon's head, as it was busy with Zuko's fiery assault. He was almost there, when he was blown back by a thrust of the dragon's wings. The red sunlight cascaded of the serpentine body of Xia, it's eyes glowing gold like the sun.

Aang and Zuko fought hard, but it was evident that they were losing. Aang knew that they could only last so long.

Zuko thought of running many a time, but honor was imprinted into who he was. He would not leave what he started. He was reminded of honor's impression everyday when he looked at himself in the mirror. Once this 'Xia' was gone, he would capture the Avatar.

Zuko blocked another fireball. That one was close. He would capture the Avatar after…if he had the strength.

-----

Leiya was running down the steps at full speed. Some villagers swore that they could see lightning jumping down the stairway.

Leiya had a feeling why Xia was upset. Xia had seen what war brought among the people. Leiya would have to communicate otherwise.

Leiya came sprinting into town. Aang and Zuko were both cornered, soon to be coiled within its long body, already stained red with the light of the sun.

Leiya picked up a small stone and threw it at the dragon's head. The dragon's eyes once again illuminated. Looking at the girl: the angel of the Firenation.

"Here I am!" Leiya cried, furious. "You have looked across the earth for me, apparently. Well here I am! Do you know what I did to hide myself from that title? That name that took away everything! Now what would you torment innocent people for!" She panted heavily, part from her run, part from her yelling.

Zuko was perplexed. Aang thought for a second. _'She must be the Angel of the Firenation.'_

The dragon's eyes glowed. Images were portrayed into the middle of the fray. Soldiers from both sides were dying. Groans came from earth and fire soldiers alike. Moans and screams echoed across the air. Blood soaked the earth. Fire burned meagerly on patches of grass.

As far as the eye could see was death. Destruction. Sadness. All fading away, like the sun behind the horizon.

The dragon looked sadly to the girl. Both Aang and Zuko were extremely pale. Aang looked like he would be sick, shock and sadness on his face. Zuko looked purely angry and disgusted. Leiya looked indifferent.

"How can I communicate with it Aang?" She said softly. "Put your hand up to its forehead."

Leiya nodded her head at the boy in thanks. She reached out to the dragon, and her own eyes began to glow.

-----

The image of her father, and another general flashed before the general. Both parties were retreating. However, Leiya's father had failed in his mission. He aimed a fire blast directly at himself. He would die with honor. He would die for honor.

A sob was heard and a "Daddy!" A miniature Leiya ran on to the field and stopped. Some people there were still alive. She curled up, and suppressed a scream. Lightning struck the ground by her. "Aurora, Jade, let's help the people who are still living." The little Leiya said.

"But…"

"Leiya your…"

"What's done is done. There's still hope here."

A black haired girl followed Leiya who walked forward.

A smaller red haired girl smiled on the battlefield.

Her eyes shone. "There's still hope." She muttered to herself.

-----

The town waited quietly. Leiya and the dragon had not moved for a while. Even Zuko had not attacked Aang. They did not see what Leiya and Xia saw.

The dragon looked to the girl, eyes open. It began to back away from the group on the ground.

"There is still hope." Leiya said, her eyes now shining once more.

"See this kid? His name is Aang, and he's the Avatar. He will stop the war. I can help. We are both of light. Understand, I _promise_ that I will protect the Avatar, and I have promised before, I will help the Firenation recover from this fight."

With that Xia burned some symbols in the ground, and with a look and nod to Zuko and Aang, took flight. Iroh walked out to the symbols, and read them aloud.

_Thank you, angel, avatar and prince._ Below that, engraved into the center of the town was a giant symbol wrapped in a circle.

_Hope._

-----

Zuko looked to his rhinos and troops, who were tired from being hit by the dragon's tail and various gusts of wind and fire that had come their way. Reluctantly, Zuko quickly called his troops back to the ship.

-----

Leiya looked upon the town, which had reemerged.

"What did you show it, Leiya?"

"A bad dream." Leiya replied. "A hopeful, yet horrible dream." She seemed angry, and almost sad. "Let's go, Aang. Aurora is waiting for us." Leiya seemed to shake it off, and smiled at Aang.

"Maybe we should leave tomorrow?"

"Leiya smiled. I think that would be wise."

-----

That night Jasmine snuck aboard Zuko's ship. She snuck back into her room. She would have to deal with Zuko later. But for now she would rest. Her new strength was clearly evident. The detour was well worth it. Jasmine smirked.

-----

The next day the group restocked their supplies. With that, the group took flight to the next adventure.

-----

A/N: Yay! Well, time to repost old chapters. I really got to stop changing my mind. Anime sweat drop. Don't worry, I'll update from where I left off. Please r&r this chapter. That would be nice. 


	7. A sick past

Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Okay, so I found some typos in the last one so I might update more later to just correct them. So, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! Cause if I did, Leiya would be on the show. 

On Appa, almost at the Hospital 

A day had passed since the letter from Aurora. Leiya was seriously worried.

'I just need to relax' She told herself 'I am really overreacting'

Aang broke the silence with an excited "Hey Leiya, is that it?"

"Hmm?" Leiya looked over the side of Appa. There it was- an Earth nation Crosswind hospital. "Yup!"

Appa swooped through the late afternoon air. Leiya grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The four dismounted and walked toward the visitor's entrance. The scent of crocuses filled her lungs, and she noticed the happy purple and yellow buds in front of the door. They made the hospital look like a happy joyful place. At least except for the occasional screams of pain from battle wounds.

They entered the hospital, and the only thing that seemed truly alive was the light entering from the many windows. Wind swooped through, blowing away the scent of the sick. A girl came running out. Her eyes were an icy blue, and her hair was bright red.

"Hey there Leiya!"

Aurora looked like the same best friend from years ago. She had been like a true sister to Leiya. They went everywhere together. Unlike Jasmine and Leiya.

Leiya introduced the groups. "Hello, hello!" Aurora said. "Here lets get you all a place to stay. The loft should be good, since you have a flying bison, correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Aang replied.

"Leiya told me." She replied. Aurora smiled a lot, just like Leiya did.

They arrived at the room with four stray mats with one small pillow on each. The walls seemed to be made of clay that was glazed, for easy cleaning.

"Well Leiya, have you heard about the sickness called the Storm Sickness?"

"No…"

"Well, there is a strain of it. We sure could use your help in finding a cure! If you like, you four can stay for maybe three days? Then we could correspond. It's not good for all of you to stay in one spot for too long. With Prince Zuko so obsessed and all."

"Yeah, sounds good." Said Leiya, absentmindedly.

"Earth to Leiya!" Sokka yelled in Leiya's ear, jolting her awake from her thoughts. She gave him an evil look as Aurora laughed.

"What will we do about finding a teacher to teach us Waterbending?" Aang asked.

"You three will continue on to the north pole. I'll stay here and do what I have to do."

"Leiya-" Katara started, but was cut off by her brother.

"We're not going anywhere. Katara and Aang can practice from the scroll with the river outback,"

"But the comet, Sokka!" Aang said.

That is when Aurora decided to interject.

"We do have a patient who is suffering from a sickness who is a waterbender. He could probably teach you the basics."

"Alright. That's a great idea! That way we can all stay together, and help you Leiya!" Aang said. He seemed very pleased with this idea.

"Wait, hold on a minute. What was that part about the teacher being sick?" Sokka asked, suspicious.

"He is suffering from a sickness that comes from within. It is not understood at all, but it is very rare. That's why there is hardly any research on it. It's not contagious though."

"I'm sorry." Sokka whispered.

"Me too." Aang and Katara said.

Leiya nodded. She was already used to hospital life. Some people could not always be helped,

"Well, let's get to work!" Leiya said. Aurora handed her a change of cloths. Her pants were earth green and tied below her knees with a drawstring. Her shirt was like most Earth Nation tops, aside from its plain appearance.

"We have them in quarantine for safety reasons." Aurora told her gold eyed friend/

"Lead the way." Leiya asked her friend.

Determination shone in her golden eyes. Usually they were soft and kind, as well as occasionally distant. That is, aside from one of Leiya's temper tantrums. Now they were set, almost cold, ready to fight the illness. The illness that could be a greater killer than war. It was unlikely, but Leiya would take no chances.

As Leiya left, Aurora called after her friend "There have been no casualties in the hospital yet! Only one in a already sick man!"

"There won't be anymore deaths." Leiya hissed.

Aurora sighed. There would be no cheering her friend, at least not for the first few days.

"Alright, here is how it works. You three will work half of the daylight here, and half training or whatever you want to do. Sokka, there is a little training center for warriors here on the island. I am right in assuming that you are a warrior? Yes? Just head south. And take Appa with you when you go, please. Now, it is late, so I will show you the hospital and your jobs. Sokka, you'll clean-"

"What?" He screamed. A flock of birds in a nearby tree took flight due to his outburst. Katara promptly nudged him, hard. "Ow" He muttered.

"-Cleaning is harder than it looks. Katara, you can help by being a nurse." Aurora analyzed their faces, and sighed seeing the problem. "You can trade, I'm not being sexist. But waterbenders tend to make good nurses, and warriors usually like physically challenging jobs. Aang, you can do either. You will have guides to help you the first few days. Okay?"

"Sure!" Aang said, with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hey, how did you know I was a waterbender?" Katara asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, girl. All benders have that light behind their eyes. Sick, hurt, or no."

"I bet you knew I was a warrior from my eyes, too!" Sokka said proudly.

"Actually Leiya told me that you were a warrior." She said with a smile.

Sokka looked disappointed.

"You do have the look of the warrior as well. A different glow behind your eyes."

Sokka perked up. "Follow me." Aurora instructed.

The three followed Aurora into the depths of the hospital.

On Zuko's Ship 

"Jasmine, COME OUT!" Zuko yelled at the closed door. "Come out or I'll burn down the door!"

"That's great incentive. How nice." _'The door is metal, genius.'_ She thought to herself.

Zuko sighed angrily; Jasmine had done nothing for him. She stayed in her room Answering letters from old friends. He could've sworn he saw a large, black bird enter her room some nights.

She was cynical and sarcastic, as well as secluded. Her temper was quicker than his. He couldn't help but think that she was, well, bending reality. He decided to start round two.

"It is time for you to learn how to finally beat your sister. Iroh can teach you A LOT. All benders need a teacher…"

"I'll be up in five minutes, but not ALL benders need a teacher. I need nothing. I could simply use a teacher to my advantage."

"You need to learn how to lose." He said to himself. Unfortunately Jasmine heard him.

"Well that's a lesson you learned well." She snapped.

Zuko was beginning to hate Jasmine, and Jasmine definitely hated Zuko. This was suppost to anger Leiya, and it didn't. That angered her.

At the hospital 

Sokka was taught how to clean several rooms at one time and how to clean other various things. Katara had learned how and what items to bring to the people in the normal rooms. For some reason Aurora never mentioned the quarantined rooms…

Aang had learned both, and he and Katara had their first waterbending lesson from the old man, Neko. He seemed very happy, considering his condition. Katara, him and Aang were heading back to the hospital from a nearby stream.

"Neko, do you know why Aurora didn't tell Leiya about the disease in the letter? The quarantine and all?" Katara asked.

"Maybe Leiya just didn't tell us about the sickness." Aang said.

"No, I'm sure that she would've told us."

"I think that Aurora doesn't like to talk about it. She skirts around subjects." Neko said slowly. "I have been in this world for a long time. Do you know Leiya's past, for it is one of stolen honor. Leiya has simply been trapped between honor, expectation, duty and pure logic."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be disrespectful but that made no sense." Aang commented.

"Listen to me well, you two. Tonight you must tell, that warrior friend of yours that you are going to confront Leiya. You need the full story. It will be hard for her. She gave up one life to start another. It's easiest not to look back, but she has too. However, she may only give you a fraction of reality. If she does, let her. She will tell you her full past when she needs to, or when she can."

"Do you know Leiya?" Aang asked.

"The world knows Leiya." He replied with a smile. "She has done great things at young ages."

"Why didn't she say hi, then?"

Katara was going to say something, but Neko chuckled.

Aang and Katara were puzzled, and the old man chuckled at their perplexed expressions.

"You'll understand in time, Avatar. Both of you will understand. I am tired. I am afraid I need to retire to the hospital early. Send your brother my greetings."

Neko walked back to the hospital. Katara and Aang went to find Sokka who was training at the dojo. On their way back, they explained what Neko had said about Leiya.

That night the three ate with the rest of the staff. Leiya was not there. She straggled into the loft around midnight.

"Hey Leiya. How are you?" Katara asked.

"I've been better." Leiya replied. She looked into Katara's eyes.

"Leiya, could you explain what's going on?" Aang asked quietly. "We were talking to Neko. He said that things, like 'everyone knows Leiya'."

Leiya looked at Aang. The three saw sadness skirt their friends face. But the emotion left as quickly as it came.

"I've found the cures to several diseases. Or, rather, helped find cures for things."

"But what Neko said…"

"Why do you feel such a connection to life here?" Katara asked softly.

"My mother was a healer. She worked at a hospital like this one. She died when a fight broke out between firebenders and earthbenders. She wasn't strong enough to stop it. I was eleven. I took up working in the hospital. I ran it. But I had to leave it. It's my job to help here. I can find cures and preventions fastest. My mind moves rally fast. I'm good at finding out ways to stop sickness. I was also good at healing injuries from war, and surgery, too. I was not there when my mother needed help."

"I'm sorry." Katara said. Sokka nodded. "I'm sorry, too." Aang added.

"Where were you?" Sokka asked, surprisingly careful.

"Sokka!" Katara said. Leiya had already told them so much, and she was already so sad.

"Visiting my Aunt, who was teaching me lightbending, or rather, the basics of bending in general."

"But Neko said that everyone knew you."

"My father was a general, of the Firenation. He had taken me to the site of a battle to raise moral of the troops. I did that with Aurora and a few others. A day after Aurora and I left, I felt that something was wrong. I headed back. Both sides were totaled. I refused to go home. Me and the other healers that were with me helped set up a temporary hospital. We helped people from both sides. I refused to eat or sleep. I only helped people. I got award after award for that. You see, I did what was expected of me. I did my duty. Even though my father had died. I only did what I was suppost to."

"So Jasmine is jealous." Katara commented.

"Yes. She is also power-hungry. She'll be done with Zuko soon, though. See, I was considered 'Angel of the Firenation' for my actions. I was respected on all sides of the war. Jasmine was driven into her angry slump out of pure jealousy. Jealousy might have turned into hate within her, though."

The others nodded. Leiya had a lot to deal with.

"Why did you leave then?" Sokka asked.

"I don't agree with the Firenation. So I just left and decided to start over. I felt that, that the Firenation had betrayed me. I decided that I would try to help you, Aang. You bring people hope. I traded in my honor for a shot in the dark at hope."

"Wow." Katara muttered. "yeah…" Katara added.

"Thank you, Leiya." Aang said.

"You're welcome Aang. I was only doing what I expected of me."

"I have to do some work on the cure, so goodnight."

"You should get some sleep." Katara said.

"Yeah, seriously, no one can stay awake forever." Sokka added.

Leiya gave them a wistful smile. "If I need to I can get energy from my lightbending. I'll just be pretty drained tomorrow. I'll get through just healing and finding cures. It used to be my way of life. Anyway, goodnight."

With that the group turned out the light and Leiya got out her old books and such from her bag. She lit a candle with her spark and got to work.

On Zuko's ship 

Zuko and Iroh were discussing what to do about Jasmine. She had done training but had put in no effort. Zuko wanted to kick her off the ship but he had a new plan to capture the Avatar. He would run it past his Uncle Iroh. He had heard that the Avatar and his friends were at a hospital in the Earthnation. He would confront them there. He should reach it in the morning. When he reached it, he would easily overpower the blonde girl while Jasmine could easily capture the Avatar. The other two were nothing in his eyes.

He was so impatient. Impatient to capture the avatar, to go home. It wouldn't be long now…


	8. Fiery Backtrack

A/N Thanks soooo much to all who reviewed! Oh, and I mentioned this in chapter one that Leiya has shadow flowers which hold her books and notes. They're just little ceramic flowers there to hold tons of stuff in a small, light area. Well, here is the next chapter! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own Leiya and Jasmine and all other characters that are mine. (A little redundant…) .

Leiya's eyes scanned her notes. A piece of the puzzle was missing. Her piece. She needed notes that her mother had left behind. That would bring her much closer to finding the cure. She had buried the notes herself under a large willow tree before she left the Firenation. She preserved the notebook in an iron box, along with various possessions from her mother. She could easily find the box in the ground by using her lightning.

Her plan was perfect. Then she could get Aang, Sokka and Katara to the North Pole. She was about to wake them when she looked out a window. From the looks of the sky it was about three o'clock in the morning. She sighed. She knew she should rest, but she just didn't feel tired. She grabbed her medicine bag that contained her shadow flowers with medicine and notes. She then headed to the door to take a walk along the beach.

She sighed. The moonlight sparkled silver on her long blonde hair. The moonlight seemed alive when it came close to her. That was another aspect of her bending. Light was like life, and sometimes her sparks seemed to come to life and head her words. Only when she truly concentrated and gave herself up to the light could the sparks transmit their feelings to her.

The breeze rustled the two bits of hair that would not stay back. Her eyes scanned the round horizon, and a bit of light caught her eye. It was metal calling out to her exhausted mind. She looked up to the starlight, and whispered, "What's out there?"

Meanwhile, on Zuko's ship:

"I don't see why we are going to a hospital, Prince Zuko." Iroh commented. "We won't even reach it until sunrise, why not get some sleep?" Iroh yawned.

"We'll sleep after we capture the Avatar! You can sleep, but I am staying awake until we get there." Zuko said. His voice was aggravated and impatient.

"Suit yourself." Iroh replied and walked below deck. 'A little nap wouldn't hurt…' he thought.

Back on the beach:

Leiya's eyes were locked on the horizon. The wind rustled by her once more, carrying the words of the firebenders.

"Crap!" she whispered and sprinted back to the hospital.

She burst into their room. Thankfully they hadn't unpacked. "Aang, Katara wake up!" She cried.

"Leiya, what is it?" A tired Aang inquired.

"It's Zuko! Let's get our things and go. Wake Sokka and meet me outside in a minute. I need to talk to Aurora to let her know what's going on. Oh, and when we meet up, take off _immediately_ for the Firenation!"

"What?" Katara hissed. "The Firenation? Are you crazy!"

"No. Just do it!"

A tired Sokka woke up groggy from his sleep. "Leiya, what-"

Before he could finish his question Leiya sprinted down the hall to find her friend. 'Oh Goddess of Earth have her be awake!' Leiya thought. She trusted that Katara and Aang were doing what she had told them…she was never good at explaining things, especially with little time.

Normally she wouldn't be so worried, but she was tired and weak from immersing herself in sleepless dedication to facing disease. She wouldn't be able to beat Jasmine, especially at night as that gave Jasmine an advantage.

Thank goodness, Aurora was awake.

"Leiya what's the matter?" Aurora looked at her winded friend. She looked behind her eyes and saw the need to leave. Seeing beyond the mask was the

"Firebenders are coming here and…"

"Go Leiya. I'll cover. Can you double back and return in two to three days?"

"Fine. I'll write if there is any change."

Aurora left to work in the main room. She would teach the firebenders, if need be, that healers held their ground. Sure, she was a little tired, but she had been meditating when Leiya had burst in. Her mind was incredibly focused. She would either lie or fight her way out. That was the code of the crosswinds.

This code was what forced Leiya to give up her past. This one promise is what made looking back so hard for the girl. But the rules of running a hospital were important. The first rule was to always hold one's ground.

Leiya ran out to see, to her relief that Appa and her friends were waiting for her. She leaped on Appa without a word.

"Appa, yip, yip!" Aang said.

Appa took flight silently towards the Firenation as Leiya had instructed.

"Leiya what is this about?" Katara asked. "I don't see any firenaton ship!"

Leiya was tired and not sure of whether or not she could explain.

"She's right." Sokka said.

"How do you know?" Katara snapped.

"Instinct." He replied.

"Plus I heard Zuko talking on their ship." Leiya added.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aang asked.

" I heard it on the breath of the wind." She said. Her eyes didn't seem to focus.

"I would just _love_ to know why we're going to the Firenation." Sokka said.

"To find the cure I need notes that my mother left behind. This disease is of the lungs. There was a disease a lot like it that my mother cured. It was the only one she ever cured…but she left her notes to me. They're at the hospital where I grew up."

"Then why are we going to the Firenation?" Aang asked.

"Because that's where it is." Leiya said quietly. Her voice was faint. Her eyes seemed far away again. Her mind was obviously elsewhere.

Leiya tended to do that. Often when there was a big problem (like firebenders closer than usual) she didn't seem focused on what was going on. She seemed completely focused on solving the problem. She also was not very good at communicating her thoughts, which often included plans. It did not take long for the Avatar and his friends to realize that questioning Leiya was the only way to get the full story.

"You're a part of the _Firenation?" _Sokka asked angrily.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Aang asked softly.

"Would you have trusted me?" Leiya said with a smile. "I wasn't a goody-goody, believe me. I was a rebel and got myself exiled from the Firenation. Don't worry." Leiya said with a mischievous smile.

"How'd you pull that off?" Katara said.

"It's a long story that I'll tell later on. I really need to get a little sleep, now. Can you all wake me in a few hours? I'll take the reigns then."

"Sure Leiya." Katara said. Leiya curled up in a ball. Her expression softened as she fell into a soft sleep.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she went to sleep and rolled off Appa…" Sokka commented. His sister nudged him in the ribs.

An hour later she heard Aang's excited "Leiya wake up!"

"Yeah Leiya, don't be lazy." Sokka said sarcastically.

Leiya rolled her eyes. She crawled over to the reins. In turn Katara moved back to the saddle.

What Leiya saw from the back of Appa would cause a storm to wreak havoc on the seas. This sight would cause a fire to be let lose, a fire kept inside for hundreds of years. And when fires can't burn off, they explode.

A/N: sorry to leave you on a severe cliffhanger…but I do it to keep people waiting for the next chapter. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time. Things have been hectic. I'll write more soon. But, which would you rather have: short chapters everyday (or every other day) or long chapters every few days. Please review and let me know .


	9. Paths diverge

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger last time! It was evil…anyway; I've been revising bits in the past chapters to make things a little less confuzzling. Oh, and confuzzling is my new word, and it means to be confused. Anyway, hopefully I'll answer a lot of questions in this chapter about Leiya's past. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I want to though…

Appa descended swiftly onto the smooth ground. Leiya's eyes watered as she stared at the charred earth. The ground was dead. There were charred remains of the hospital's rock base, and not much else. It had been burned years ago, Leiya could tell. She also knew who did it, too. And it wasn't Fire Lord Ozai.

Leiya ran over to the burnt skeleton of her home. She pursed her lips to hold back tears. A good lightbender never cried. Anger flared in her eyes. She was terrified of being alone. Of being trapped in the world with too many responsibilities, in the shadows of the world with no light. Storm clouds accumulated over the seas. Leiya moved her anger into the sky. Storm clouds moved over the small group.

"Leiya, calm down!" Sokka cried.

"Leiya, I lost a lot in this war too!" Katara shouted over the noise of the oncoming storm. "I lost my mother in a firenation raid! All I had left was a necklace from her, and now that's gone, too! My father left to fight the Firenation, I haven't seen him since!"

"I lost my home, too!" Aang added. "The Firenation destroyed the Air temple, and killed all the people."

Leiya knew it was unwise to let her anger into her bending as she had done for years. She was too old to escape that way. She bit her lip, and let a tear escape her golden eyes. The storms that had evolved on the seas of the globe dissipated. The storm on their island slowly dissipated to reveal a fiery sunset.

Leiya looked at her friends, no longer bothering to hide the pain in her eyes. She trudged over to a black stump of an unfortunate tree. She tugged on the metal below the surface and uncovered the box. She walked back to her friends, her face showing only the smallest tint of anger.

The group silently walked over to Appa to leave. The others assumed Leiya had gotten what she had come for. The group took off. Leiya was looking back, but caught herself. She could only look forward now.

On Prince Zuko's ship, Jasmine looked out to the small storm, which seemed to plague a large metal ship nearby. She hissed to herself "Admiral Zhao." She had seen him for a while out there, and she was sure Zuko had, too. Zhao was going to check the hospital, since the Avatar had been sighted near there. He would probably try to attack the hospital if they didn't comply. He would get a surprise about crosswind hospitals. And then if jasmine saw him again, he would get a surprise from her.

Jas decided to change her thoughts to something less about upcoming battles. Jasmine snickered about the thought of the most honorable of firebenders stalking a twelve year old. However, Admiral Zhao didn't fit into her definition of 'honorable'.

The storm over the sea soon dissipated. She knew for sure now that it was her sister's handiwork. She needed to find Leiya and prove her point. Her shadows were filled with despair. Leiya was always favored for her cheer and spirit, and her honor. Jasmine was _very_ jealous, and would avenge her emotion.

She walked onto the deck and approached Zuko. He wasn't used to seeing her willingly on deck.

"I think it best if we split up to find the Avatar. I can take a small boat, say the one that you just received new." Jasmine offered.

'She certainly doesn't waste time getting to the point.' Zuko thought. "Fine." He said. He would be glad for the shadowy girl to leave for a while. He also noticed the smooth tone in Jasmine's voice. She only used this when she wanted something. Had he ever really heard her true self? Probably not, for he couldn't see through shadows.

Back on Appa, Leiya broke the silence of the group.

"Do you know who destroyed your home?" Aang inquired, seeing Leiya's sadness over her sister.

"Yes. Commander- well, now Admiral- Zhao. He has the authority. Along with another girl firebender who was my rival. But it wasn't her, I know it was him." The others saw the anger flare within the peaceful girl.

"Everything will be fine Leiya. Aang will help fix everything. This war will end and the world will start a new." Katara said.

"Katara's right, and you need to make a cure for the disease." Sokka said. "Even if you are a firebender's daughter…"

"Sokka!" Katara snapped.

"Don't worry Leiya, we'll be back at the hospital soon."

The group walked in the doors of the hospital to be greeted by Aurora. "I ran into your sister- Leiya what happened?" She asked, seeing the look behind Leiya's eyes. Leiya explained what had happened to her home.

Aurora nodded in understanding. "Aang, you need to head north. Prince Zuko was here looking for you. We were able to peacefully lie our way out. However, I ran into Jasmine. She said that Commander Zhao was coming to the hospital. Leiya, you should stay the night and sleep. Aang, you Katara and Sokka should get moving. It will be dangerous to let him get so close."

"Alright. I'm staying here until I find at least half of what I need to find the cure." Leiya decided.

"What! You can't-" Sokka started.

"I'll catch up with you in two weeks. Here." Leiya handed Katara a golden glass drop, which fit neatly in her palm. "Keep that, it will help me find you. I promise I will write to you and meet up with you in _exactly_ two weeks at the North Pole. I'll write to you about any changes." Leiya looked had her reluctant friends. "This is something I _need_ to do. Paths split and merge. From everything there is always some good. There is always a little light in a storm." Leiya said the proverb with a smile in a cheery tone, as she always did when she spoke from her heart _and _mind.

"Take care Leiya." Katara said.

"Yeah, don't tire yourself out too much." Sokka added.

"See you soon!" Aang said with a smile. Leiya watched her friends leave. "See you soon." Leiya said to herself.

The air was warm in Zuko's room where he sat meditating.

"Zuko?" He looked up to see Jasmine. Her voice was quiet, soft and smooth. "We're ahead of schedule. I'm leaving now. I will return soon. Thank you for your help." She said with a reluctant honesty. In the shadow of the light she seemed like a normal fourteen year old, and not the moody girl that was angry at the world. "I should return in two to three weeks."

"Fine. Bye." Zuko said shortly. Jasmine left without a word. She really did NOT like Zuko, but she would be polite if need be. She looked up at the sky, and out to the horizon. Zhao's ship was gone. For once, she hoped that her sister would be okay when faced with Commander Zhao. She, herself, was angry almost all the time. Leiya's anger was like lightning. Dangerous, bright flashes of her anger were rare, and when Leiya lost control, it was EXTREMLY difficult for her to regain control of her bending. Jas wanted to help, but she couldn't until she had proved herself to the world, especially herself.

At the hospital Leiya concentrated on her bits of paper, and her mother's notebook. Leiya would face any challenge and defeat it. Even if it killed her.

A/N Sorry this was long, and not really chock-full of action. But the next chappy will have more action and maybe a little bit of a start of romance. Tee-hee! Well, there was Leiya's past. Please review. Please. Thanks!


	10. Dragons, Admirals, and Banished Princes

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! . Alright, just before this chapter I want to just do a brief recap: Jasmine is no longer on Zuko's ship but will return in two to three weeks. Aang, Katara and Sokka are heading to the North pole where Leiya had stayed at the hospital, where Zhao was predicted to attack. So, enjoy .

Leiya was exhausted. Her core of light was fading, but she refused to stop. She concentrated hours of the day to healing, and even more time on finding the cure. It had been two days, and Zhao had not yet come to the hospital. In those two days Leiya had not eaten, and had not slept since her trip to her old home. She lived off her light energy. Her mother had warned her, that for some unknown reason, to never use too much bending strength. Leiya did not head her warning. She would find the cure.

Meanwhile, more and more people were catching sick, and the hospital was full of the sick.

Aurora stared out the window and saw the black metal ship land on the shores. Neko came up behind her "Get Leiya."

"No, I don't want to bother her. I can take care of this minor threat." With that, Aurora gathered her staff that could fight, and headed out to the shore.

Leiya woke up after nodding out for the umpteenth time. She sighed, and willed her exhausted body to rise. She walked over to her window that faced the shore. The sight of Aurora meeting Zhao met her eyes, and she grabbed her bag and sprinted towards the door.

Neko saw the flash of gold run past him. "Take care, Leiya, for I shall not be around when you return."

Leiya stopped in her tracks. "You must meet up with the Avatar again. You must know, Leiya that fire is much like lightning. You still have a home in that nation."

Leiya stood, her mouth agape. She had no idea about how this man knew her history,

"Go now. And do not be afraid of fire. It shall not burn you again." Neko said with a smile. "And do me a favor, tell Katara and Aang to keep practicing. They show much promise."

Leiya stood, puzzled, before making up her mind to run out to Aurora. Her mind was to fatigue to comprehend the wise man's words. She also understood his incurable disease. She had healed him before, and could not heal him again. He could feel the storm of his life fade. To everything its time. She was used to seeing death's calm arrival by now. She just gave Neko a smile and said. "Will do. Thank you, and goodbye!"

Leiya burst out the doors to hear the last of her friend's words. An earthbender had lifted the ground of the hospital and Leiya stood about ten feet above sea level.

"Alright, I warned you!" Aurora cried. Leiya looked on as Zhao threw her friend and allies easily to the ground. Something within Leiya broke. She no longer felt her light present, but something that felt smooth like water and hot like water.

"Admiral Zhao!" Leiya yelled down to the man heading toward the hospital.

"The Avatar is not here!"

"But he was. You are all under arrest for helping him."

"You can't prove anything!" Leiya's voice was full of anger.

"I don't _need_ to prove anything." He said.

"Fine, than you'll have to get through me. I can not be responsible for what I do to you!"

Admiral Zhao laughed out loud. He then motioned for his soldiers to attack the lone girl. The fire flew towards her. She felt instinct take over. She only felt rage. All of a sudden a storm broke loose. She threw her own power at the flames. A strong blue flame came forth, and absorbed the oncoming fire. It then hit several soldiers, landing them by their ship.

"Admiral Zhao, you have acted wrongly. You are a true traitor to the Firenation! You shall pay for your treason! Perhaps you deserve a mark to show your true self!"

Leiya's eyes glowed gold, and blue fire formed a wall around the soldiers. Leiya reached out to the fire, and tried to pull it to a form, either a stream or ball. However, the blue fire's surface sizzled as sparks played over the flame. The fire and light seemed to have other ideas than its bender.

The fire pulled itself into an enormous winged dragon. Its eyes glowed an evil gold like Leiya's. The soldiers looked in horror at the dragon that reared for an attack. Leiya moved her arms to guide the dragon forward. She no longer thought about her actions. Primitive instinct had conquered her mind at that moment.

It was a feeling unlike any other. It was the trapped presence that had always loomed around her had been released. Relief swept over her, followed by a new wave of rage. Her temper was like lightning. One quick brilliant flash, and than it disappeared as quickly as it came.

The dragon was hit with a bolt of lightning from the approaching storm. Winds whipped at Leiya, making her look even more dangerous. The dragon held lightning between its monstrous, fiery wings. It inhaled and blew more blue fire at the attackers. It mixed lightning with the flame, turning it into a burst of golden light.

The soldiers ran, including Zhao, to the ship, and they hastily sailed away.

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" Leiya screeched. "And I WILL prove it to Lord Ozai!" Leiya yelled. Her voice was strange and unknown to her. It felt older, and it felt like someone else was speaking for her.

Leiya threw fire at the retreating ship, scorching the metal, and warping the mast with her blue fire.

Leiya was about to order the dragon to attack the ship and kill all on board, but the storm broke. Rain pummeled the girl, dragon and ship alike. The dragon evaporated as rain hit its fire body. Leiya on the other hand, steamed. Her hands were burned from her own fire.

Leiya was about to help her friend Aurora when a spirit flew through the clouds. Leiya was frightened, as she had never seen such a being. It looked like Roku's dragon, except it had a golden aura. Was it Xia? Perhaps it could sense her, feel her emotion build.

It flew towards Leiya, and she blacked out before the dragon reached her.

Leiya woke for a moment and thought that she was on the back of a dragon. She only saw ocean below her, and soon felt cool water rush over her hot skin. She, again, lost consciousness, and succumbed to her body's need for rest.

A soldier on board Zuko's ship was walking on deck when he saw a strange girl floating on the ocean. A bag was on her shoulder, and she looked unconscious. He was a good soul, and wasted no time on getting the girl on board.

Iroh was out walking and saw the nearly dead girl before him. 'Leiya? No, it couldn't be…' "Put her in Jasmine's room, and tend to her wounds. I'll be in shortly."

"Shouldn't we talk to Prince Zuko?" A soldier inquired.

"I'll take care of that." Iroh replied.

Zuko was in his room meditating. His candles grew and shrank rhythmically, but he was interrupted by a vision in his head. He saw Leiya, and her smiling gold eyes. In a split second her image disappeared 'What am I thinking…' He thought to himself. He heard a knock at the door, and knew that only Iron would interrupt his meditation.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked, his voice calm.

"One of the Avatar's friends has been found out in the ocean."

"Excellent. She will lead the Avatar to us. Throw her in the prison hold."

"You see, it is not that simple Prince Zuko. She is in Jasmine's room. She is badly hurt"

"I'll be the judge of that."

Iroh shrugged. His nephew would not listen.

Iroh knew that if anyone could cool Zuko's fiery temper, it would be Leiya. Her temper was like lightning, and lightning could rival fire.

Zuko burst the door open. Leiya lay unconscious on the bed, her hands bound in bandages. Iroh smiled at his nephew's reaction to seeing Leiya. He looked surprised to see the girl who had so quickly invaded his dreams. She was whining quietly in her sleep from an unseen nightmare. In reality, Leiya wasn't dreaming, but her body was recovering.

It had been two days, leaving ten days until she met up with Aang. Leiya opened her sleepy eyes. She felt empty and cold. She hadn't been like this since she had been thirteen and left the Firenation. Her mind was foggy and she wouldn't be able to concentrate for a long while.

Leiya then thought to see where she was. Her last memory was herself diving into water with a dragon- Xia? Or perhaps that had been a dream? She saw red around her and a tapestry with a firebending sign on the metal side. She tore clumsily out of her bed and ran towards her door. She thought it would be locked, but she burst through it and her legs gave way.

She sat on the floor, almost in tears, frustrated at her lack of strength. She pulled herself up on the door and winced as her sore hands grasped at metal. Once she had regained balance she noticed a pain in her left ankle.

She sighed. Her strength and bandages had kept pain at bay. Now that most of her strength was gone, she simply had to bear the pain. Plus, her bandages had burned away in the heat of the inferno she had made.

She then saw a guard who had been passing by. He raised one eyebrow at the girl, and moved to keep her in her room. He reached gently for the girls arm, but she pulled away, eyes livid.

"Where am I?" 'Please, not Zhao's ship.' She thought. She knew the metal walls were that of a ship.

"You are on Prince Zuko's ship." The soldier said. The girl saw sincerity and sweet pity behind the man's eyes. Relief swept over the girl's pale face. "I'll go back to my room." She said quietly. Then she remembered her manners that had been driven into her nature.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Uh…you're welcome?" The soldier said. He had not met a girl who could go from frightened to content so quickly. He went to tell Iroh and the Prince that their prisoner was awake and okay. He remembered how worried Zuko had looked. He would be relieved that the girl would be okay.

A/N: No real cliffhanger. Sorry that this chapter was long. Sometime I'll refine it and rewrite it. Eventually. Next time I'll update faster, school has ending projects and stuff. Oh, and Zuko and Leiya will have more interaction. I promised romance, but I just didn't want this chapter to be too long. There will be a little more next time (if my story goes according to my plan). Anyway, please review. .


	11. Of Tricks and Respect

A/N: Sorry I have been taking such a long time to update. I've had finals to study for and other crap to do for school. . Alright, so this chapter is not very action-packed, but Zuko and Leiya get to interact. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or anything related to Avatar. I can still pretend right?

Leiya lied on her bed for a few minutes collecting her strength. She had to find Iroh or someone who could tell her where she could clean out her various burns. No sooner had she stumbled out into the hallway had Iroh walked by. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know you shouldn't be wandering around." Iroh said, a bit suspiciously.

Leiya bowed politely, and said, "Yes, um…I was wondering if there was a place where I could shower off." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. Down the stairs, third door on your right. Oh, and I left you some cloths in your room." Leiya smiled and said her thanks.

"Your name is Leiya, correct?" "Yes". Leiya bowed politely, and started off towards her room.

She returned to her room and retrieved the cloths she had overlooked. She then trotted of to the showers. She took her bag, in which she had cloths and soap. She quickly scrubbed sea salt and soot off her body. She quickly washed off her old cloths and changed into the cloths Iroh had left her. She couldn't help but trust him, but she wondered why he trusted her.

Iroh had noticed the way the girl fought, and her overall attitude. It reminded him of General Lye, a good friend of his. He had reason to believe that Leiya was his daughter. In which case, he didn't mind helping her. He had picked up cloths for her at the port that they had stopped at while she had been asleep. He was also fairly certain that the girl would help Zuko, too.

Leiya put on the outfit. Normal red skirt that fell just above her knees, a golden shirt, and red pants that reached an inch below her knees. 'Not bad, except I look like a fire…' She thought. She decided to wander back to her room and work on the cure more.

"Prince Zuko" Iroh said to the prince. "I believe that the girl is awake and well. Except her hands were burned. She is not much of a threat."

"Good. She will lead the Avatar to us. We'll continue to head north, though. The closer we are to him the better."

It had been a few hours of work, and Leiya was stuck. She sighed, and decided to go for a walk. She ran into the lieutenant. He glared at her. "Great, I have friends all over." She muttered to herself.

"Do you realize how much trouble you've caused? If you weren't around, then we would've caught the avatar!" he snapped. He had obviously heard her last comment.

"And catching the Avatar is a bad thing? Seriously, stalking a twelve year old isn't healthy…" Leiya smiled. She was in a good mood, despite all that had happened. TH ship felt like home, since she had grown up in the Firenation.

She decided to walk on deck. It was around sunset. The sun's red and pink rays cascaded onto the ship, waking shadows from their daily hibernation. On deck, Iroh was watching Zuko practice his forms. Leiya smiled. She used to watch firebending practice a lot.

Leiya stood in a shadow, and watched. She soon was lost in thought, watching the flames pierce the air. It felt strange. She was more comfortable within the light of the fire than any other place. Perhaps she had not been born in the wind cycle. Her mother always kept things from her.

Zuko was almost finished with his practice when he noticed a pair of gold eyes watching from the shadows. He threw flames near the corner, illuminating the girl who stood watching.

"Sorry!" She said quickly. "I just got bored and came up here to see the ocean. But then I decided to watch your practice instead."

"If you're that bored, then you can do chores. All the floors on the ship need washing." He said. He resumed practice. Iroh shook his head. If this girl was truly the general's daughter then she would get Zuko back.

Leiya pulled some ribbon out of her bag, and fastened the brushes to her feet. She then proceeded to skate around the ship until it was clean. All she needed to do now was to dispose of the water. As she walked down the hallway, she spied a room whose door was ajar. She smiled, and trotted off to find some guards.

It was dark when Zuko returned to his quarters. It was strange. A lot of guards seemed to be loitering in the hallways. 'Probably just waiting for dinner.' He thought. He came to his door and found that the door was a crack open. He walked inside, and as the door opened, a bucket of dirty water fell on his head.

Leiya watched from a nearby hallway. She tried very hard not to crack up. She grasped her composure and went to entertain the guards who had waited in the hallways. They had told her whose room it was, and she asked if they could wait around in the hallway. She had lied about one thing or another, and as a result a few guards stayed. They were all shaking silently with laughter.

Iroh also walked by at that moment, curious why so many people were all in the same place. He saw the bucket fall on his nephew and couldn't help but chuckle. Leiya would definitely help lighten the mood on the ship.

"LEIYA!" Zuko yelled.

"Yes, Prince?" Leiya called from her hiding place. "By the by, I seem to have misplaced my bucket…" Leiya walked into the hallway "How kind of you! You found it for me!" Leiya smiled. The guards were shaking even harder now, and Leiya smiled. 'Play to the crowd.' She thought.

Meanwhile, Zuko was trying very hard not to burn Leiya on the spot. He was breathing heavily, and blew some fire into the air. The room filled with smoke. Leiya took a deep breath, and exhaled. The smoke cleared instantly, leaving most of the people dumbfounded that she could actually do some bending.

Leiya knew not to provoke Zuko anymore. She quickly picked the bucket and said "Well, I'll se you around." She gave him a smile "Especially because I'm stuck on this ship!" She gave him another grin and left.

Life on this ship was definitely going to be fun. Right then and there she decided that she was going to make Zuko laugh- or at least smile- by the time she tried to escape. In about a week or so she would have to escape and meet up with Aang. She realized that Jasmine wasn't on the ship. She would have to try to avoid running into her.

Zuko was drying off in his room. "I don't understand uncle! Why would she even try something like that! Someone needs to teach her a lesson!"

"Prince Zuko, I suggest you let it go, because…"

"Uncle, I will just teach her a little respect. I won't hurt her too badly."

Iroh sighed. Leiya would continue to make a fool of him to make the crew laugh. It was not in a lightbender's nature to enjoy a ship where the air was saturated with sadness and tension.

Zuko walked outside of Leiya's closed door.

"Leiya! Come out on deck! You may _not _disrespect my authority. I WILL see you there in five minutes."

"Okay." Leiya replied. She quickly ushered the power that had returned to her into her hands. She would do a little bending.

Many guards, the lieutenant, and uncle Iroh were waiting on deck in a neat circle. Leiya came up and the circle parted to where Zuko waited in the middle of the circle. Starlight bathed the deck in a golden light.

"Is this some sort of cult or something?" Leiya asked, but no one dared to laugh.

"No." Zuko replied shortly. "You have two choices. Either you apologize for disrespecting me, and remain in your room, or you fight me. If you were not hurt then you would be kept in the prison hold."

Leiya looked in his eyes. Sorrow filled her own, causing Zuko to take a step back.

"Look. I am _not_ going to fight you, or stay in my room. Sorry if you are _that _offended. Everyone around here is sad to some point. I'm just trying to get people's moods up." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but the guards would not move.

She turned to Zuko. "It is not always like father like son." Her voice dripped with a cold anger. "Can you move please?" Leiya asked the guards of the circle. Her voice changed to her polite, easy-going tone.

Zuko was even angrier. He held out his hands in a fighting stance.

"Go ahead." Leiya's eyes were like ice. He shot fire at her. Leiya knew what she would do. Her reflexes were quick.

Leiya caught the flame in her hands. She flinched as the heat neared her burned hands. She gulped, and closed her hands over the fire. She opened her hands and blew the smoke towards Zuko.

Leiya sighed. She could tell that she wouldn't win. She gave a polite bow, and quietly said, "I apologize for disrespecting you."

"Go to your room." He said, still quiet. Leiya was at the edge of the stairs, before saying, " Suffering doesn't make a good teacher, does it Zuko?" She didn't even turn around. Her voice was not angry, but soft and gentle. Zuko just blinked. Her last comment had hurt him more than anything.

Leiya sprinted down the stairs before he could start something.

It had been about an hour since their fight, and Leiya felt guilty. She walked quietly to Zuko's room, and knocked before entering.

Zuko was deep in meditation when he heard a knock at his door, followed by a sheepish voice.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko. I didn't mean what I said. I am also truly sorry if I was disrespectful." Zuko didn't even open his eyes, but the candles seemed to flare a bit.

Zuko then felt the candles calm, but it was not he controlling the flames. He opened his eyes, only to see his door close silently. As it shut, he saw the shadow of a slim figure. He could not help but like Leiya, even though she had disrespected him

'But how did she know about what my father had said?' He thought. 'Oh well, it must be just coincidence.'

A/N: I will try to write more soon! Sorry, I thought there would be more romance, but there will be eventually! I am trying to keep Zuko in character. Please tell me how I'm doing on that! Please review! I love getting reviews! They brighten my whole day! Thanks! .


	12. Earth's Fire

A/N: Sry that there wasn't a lot of Katara or Aang in the last one, so I'm going to fix that this chapter. Thank you to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers! .

Aang, Katara and Sokka had stopped on an island just north of the Earthnation. They were stocking up for the final push to the North Pole.

"I'm worried about Leiya." Katara said. She remembered the gaunt face of her friend. They had become like sisters.

"She'll be fine." Sokka said absentmindedly. He was busily taking down the tent. "Leiya can take of herself."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Katara said.

"Don't worry Katara. I'm sure Leiya's safe. In a week we'll see her again." Aang said. His voice was full of hope.

"You're right. I'm sure she'll write to us soon." Katara said. With their belongings packed, the group headed out to the market.

Leiya awoke in her room. Funny, she didn't remember falling asleep there. 'Oh yeah, now I remember what happened!' She thought.

She had been shaken awake, having drifted off during her meditation. She couldn't remember being more relaxed. Usually she was plagued by insomnia.

Zuko had fallen asleep, too. He awoke an hour later with Leiya in his arms. He was surprised at first at how she had so easily fallen asleep. He then noticed the rhythm of her breathing was identical to his own. For a moment he just sat there, holding Leiya close.

Zuko wondered how she would react to waking up like that. However, he decided that people would think things when they saw her walking out of his room in the morning.

He had shaken Leiya, who quickly woke up. She gave him a groggy "thank you" for the lesson and walked gracefully and sleepily, back to her room.

Leiya sighed, and looked at the notes that she had fallen asleep on top of. She decided to work until noon. She was beginning to worry. From what she had heard, the sickness was getting worse. It was spreading quickly, and there were about fifty dead so far. Not too bad…yet.

Zuko walked down to the dining hall, expecting to see Leiya. However, she was missing. 'She must not be hungry this morning…' he thought.

It was afternoon, and Leiya had still not shown her face. However, a large golden bird carrying a scroll on its back had descended on deck. It looked like the bird that Zuko had seen with Leiya, so he let it below deck. He had not seen anything of it since.

He had finished his round of training, and decided to go below and visit Leiya.

'Just to make sure she's alright.' He thought. He went to Leiya's door and knocked.

Leiya opened the door, and said, "Hey, I was just coming down to lunch." She smiled, but seemed a little uneasy.

Zuko could tell something was wrong; he was about to ask when a thought crossed his mind.

'She's just a prisoner, I shouldn't care about her.' He still noticed about how she still didn't seem as strong as she was before he found her.

Leiya normally tried to avoid the rush of people in the dining room, but today she felt famished. That was strange for her. Perhaps those sleepless nights and days of endless work had worn her more than she had thought.

She quickly finished a small bowl of noodles and started to head back towards her room.

However, a voice caught her attention.

"So Leiya, would you care to enlighten us as to why a decent girl like you is traveling with the avatar?" A soldier had the nerve to ask the question that the whole room wondered. Leiya froze.

'I'm not going to start something.' She thought.

"Why would a Earthnation girl want to help the Firenation?" Another soldier countered.

'I can't get him in trouble…' Leiya thought. 'Alright, they were going to know my truth eventually.'

Leiya returned to her seat at the table.

"I believe that this war is not entirely the Firenation's fault. You all just want to prove your strength. You have not seen what I have seen about war. I think that the Avatar can end the war and bring balance back to the world."

"If you side with the Firenation, then why don't you fight with them?" The soldier questioned further.

Both Iroh and Zuko felt the air pressure in the room change. Iroh and Zuko both decided to step in, but their voices fell short of Leiya's quick reply,

"I tried that. It doesn't work. You don't understand. Tell me, have you been to a battlefield right after a battle? Do you fully comprehend war? Or are you too stupid to understand the simple principals of life and death?"

Leiya could feel her temper slipping. She didn't have the energy to catch it.

"How dare you! You Earthnation peasant! So you went to a battlefield. You need to learn respect…"

Before any intervention or before the soldier could continue, Leiya yelled back.

"Me? Learn respect? YOU need to learn respect for life! I worked in a Firenation hospital- I _ran_ a Firenation hospital! I cleaned up the mess of war. I grew up beside the suffering of this war! In addition, if you have not gathered it already, I was born in the Firenation, not the Earthnation!" Leiya took a breath and continued.

Her voice returned to a dangerous tone. "You should be learning respect from me. I was the daughter of a general. In the Firenation, that makes me relative nobility. In addition, I found cures and preventions for many illnesses with new sciences. I received awards for all I did. This all before I was thirteen. I gave up honor and everything I ever had or loved for just a ray of hope that I could help end the war- help the Avatar."

Leiya took a deep breath. The fire seemed to burn out of her eyes. She looked back at the soldier. "I made my decisions on what I believed was right. Not what other people told me was right. Not on the ideas that were instilled in me from a young age. I took a path to go home that is long, and hard. I must stick by that choice. That is why I help the Avatar."

Leiya rose and gave a quick polite bow to the soldier. The room was speechless. Leiya didn't care much. There was work to be done.

She left the room without a word. The soldier would be sorry for provoking her. She already felt guilt trickle in to the back of her mind. She would deal with her temper's outburst later.

Zuko was speechless. He would need to deal with both Leiya and the soldier.

Iroh decided to help the matter. "Why don't we all get back to work now. I'm sure that we all just need to clear our heads. Leiya must not be used to traveling at sea for long periods of time."

"You stay here." Zuko said to the guard that had provoked Leiya's temper.

It had been about an hour. Leiya had not gotten far in her formulas. This new science that helped her was not understood, or even fully believed in. Some still relied on old ways of mixing medicines. Old medicines were excellent for old sicknesses. Leiya's method was all her own.

She heard a timid knock at her door. She briskly opened it.

Leiya saw the guard, who started his apology for his actions.

Leiya smiled. "Hey, it's alright. I'm just a little, er, stressed now. I lost my temper. Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry I lost my temper and singled you out." Leiya smiled sincerely.

She then went back into her room.

It was late at night, and Zuko had not heard from Leiya since her explosion at lunch. He went to check on her, and also to remind her that she was a prisoner. It seemed that she had forgotten that important fact.

Zuko knocked at her door, and hearing no response, he entered.

Leiya was on her bed, close to tears. She did not look up when he entered. She was immersed in her studies. Her ink-tipped brush moved like fluent lightning across her paper.

"Leiya?" Zuko asked, suspiciously.

"Not now, please." Leiya replied. She was trying very hard for her voice not to crack. She pointed to a scroll that lay on a table

'Maybe she broke up with her boyfriend or something stupid.' He thought.

'No! You know that something is wrong.' His conscience replied.

He opened the scroll, and to his surprise it was addressed from a hospital. He expected it to be from a friend. Jasmine was always writing letters to old friends.

He read the letter with surprise.

_Leiya,_

_I am sorry to contact you after you left, but this is important. Aurora said you knew about the disease that has been spreading. I have bad news regarding it._

_There have been 50 casualties in the northern Earth Kingdome Crosswinds with Aurora. However, here in the Firenation Crosswinds, 100 have died in the hospital. We have no idea how many have died on the streets._

_I asked Lord Ozai to negotiate with the other nations. A temporary truce would be the best thing, and save many lives. But as you know, Ozai is not the understanding type. He refused to call a truce, and I got into trouble for even mentioning such a thing. Now they say that, since I am a girl, that I should not be a doctor…but that is another matter._

_This hospital was left to you from your mother. There were the highest survival rates here in history with you at the reins. Please Leiya, come home. Just this once, come back. We need you Leiya. Now more than ever._

_I understand that you needed to help the Avatar, that he is the only hope for world peace. But the world needs you. Just apologize to Lord Ozai. Pledge your loyalty. Everything will turn out okay. If you can't or won't then please, help us find the keys to the cure. There are twenty. We were wrong before. So that means, all the doctors and scholars have six out of twenty pieces to a puzzle. Then we have to put the pieces together._

_This disease is spreading like wildfire, on dead earth. Out of its hunger, it consumes life. Stop this fire, Leiya. You know me, believing in destiny. I believe that you can do more than anyone._

_On the bright side, Aurora and I can at least communicate through various means. I hope that this letter did not bring you down to much._

_Never lose hope,_

_Jade._

_Firenation hospital leader_

_PS-This sickness has been dubbed Earth's Fire. It is because the sickness spread through both armies._

Zuko's eyes widened as he finished the scroll. So this is what Leiya had been doing. This is the activity that consumed her energy.

Leiya looked up from her work. Seeing Zuko was done reading, she said, "I'm sorry I lost my temper before. Um, if it's not too much trouble, can you help me meditate later? It helps me focus better. And helps me _not _lose my temper, believe it or not." Leiya said, blushing a bit. She wasn't exactly proud of yelling at a soldier in front of most, if not all, the crew.

"Fine." Zuko replied, trying not to smile. "See you later." He tried hard to conceal both his smile and his worry. Leiya was under a lot of pressure. He knew what that was like.

Meanwhile, Katara, Aang and Sokka stopped at a small island to pick up supplies. Unknown to them, a small ship sailed by and saw the group. Black eyes stood out from the vivid fiery sunset.

Jasmine smiled. Soon it would be goodbye Avatar. It would not be long until she had Leiya's friends. Then she would no longer be second best.

A/N: I know, a little boring, but it will pick up next time. There DEFINITELY will be more Aang, Katara and Sokka. Sorry I couldn't really include them this time. I am out of school, so I will try to update wayyy more often.

A/N 2: A/N: This story is finally up and running- whew. That was a lot of deleting and updating to get in the other chapters . Please review! .


End file.
